In 1986 we saw an unusual patient with Chronic Recurrent Multifocal Osteomyelitis, from whom we isolated an organism, Mycoplasma hominis. Immunologic screening revealed diminished esterase in the patient's monocytes. We therefore tested monocyte function to determine whether a monocyte defect was responsible for the patient's chronic infection.